Johnny's Unexpected Surprise
by Harriet Weasley
Summary: Johnny gets an surprise that he isn't ready for. He will need all the help he can get from his friends. Loaded two chapters per one chapter.
1. Chapters 1 2

All characters belong to the creators of Emergency! I just use them for fun. Please excuse any and all mistakes as my own. There may be some original characters on my part.

****

Johnny's Unexpected Surprise

****

Chapter 1

It was an unusually dark and dreary day in Los Angeles as John Gage pulled into Station 51's parking lot. He shut off his Land Rover and grabbed his duffle bag of clothing as he prepared to enter the firehouse.

He hurried into the station towards the locker room to get ready for his shift. He was running on time for the first time in a couple of weeks. He said hi to his partner of five years, Roy DeSoto, as he made his way to his locker. He opened his locker to get a face full of shaving cream.

"Chet!!" John yelled as the stocky firefighter sidled out of the locker room with a huge grin on his face.

Captain Hank Stanley stuck his head into the room to see what the yelling was all about. When he saw his junior paramedic's face, he heaved a sigh and shook his head. "I'll talk to the Phantom and try to get him to cool it with the jokes, Gage."

"Thanks, Cap," Gage responded as he wiped the cream off his face and gave a reluctant grin to his partner. "Good morning, Pally. How was your days off?"

"Just fine, Junior, you missed some by your eye brows." Roy laughed at Johnny's grimace.

"Well, at least it wasn't water," Johnny said. "How was Jennifer's recital?"

"Great! She danced perfectly..." Roy started but was cut off by Marco Lopez sticking his head in the room.

"Cap says roll call in five minutes, guys. Hurry it up!"

Roy and Johnny finished getting dressed and made it to roll call just in time. Cap took roll call then handed out the house keeping chores. Johnny smirked when Chet landed with latrine duty.

As the captain dismissed his men to their assigned chores, a well-dressed woman walked into the bay via the opened back doors. She had a small traveling case in one hand and the hand of a little girl of about six years old. The little girl, who had long raven-black hair and dark eyes, looked at all the men and cowered behind the woman.

"I'm looking of a Mr. John R. Gage," the woman said in an official voice. "I was told he works here."

Cap and the rest of the crew looked over at Johnny. For his part, Johnny was stock still as he stared at the little girl. He was gaping like a fish as he stared at the little girl and spoke one word.

"Kelly?!"

E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E!

****

Chapter 2

At Johnny's one word utterance, the klaxons started to tone. "Engine 51, Squad 16, MVA involving power lines, 1234 Crosdale Drive. Crossroads Vien and Sepulda. Time out 0715."

Roy beckoned the woman and child into the dayroom as the Engine crew bolted to the engine. Johnny was still in shock as Roy dragged him into the dayroom. The little girl was still hiding behind the woman.

"Are you Mr. Gage?" the woman asked.

"Yes, who are you?" Johnny asked as he snapped out of his astonishment.

"I'm Abigail Adams from the Children's Protective Services. Do you have a sister by the name of Kelly Gage?" At Johnny's affirmative nod, she continued, "I'm sorry to inform you that your sister has passed away, leaving her daughter, Kiley Ann Gage, with no living relatives but you."

"What? How? When?" Johnny sputtered.

Meanwhile, Roy backed out as the social worker started her introduction. He went to the radio and called the squad unavailable for an indefinite amount of time then called headquarters to explain. As he was on the phone, Battalion Chief Stanley entered the office. Chief Martin Stanley was Hank's father. The Stanley men were all involved with firefighting. He looked like his son, but his hair was gray to Hank's black.

"DeSoto, what's going on?" the Chief asked.

"Well, a social worker came in to speak to Johnny and dropped a bombshell on him. I may need a replacement as Gage will need to take care of an unexpected problem, Sir," Roy explained as Johnny's anguished cry reached the office.

Roy and the Chief ran to the dayroom in time to see Johnny collapse onto the floor. Roy reached his partner's side to stop his head from connecting with the floor. The Chief crouched on the fallen paramedic's other side to see if he could be of any help.

"What happened?" Roy asked as he checked Johnny out.

"I told him about the circumstances regarding his sister's death, then he went down," the woman explained as the little girl watched.

"Chief, could you get me the trauma box from the squad?" Roy asked as Johnny groaned.

"Sure, Roy."

As the Chief went to get the box, the little girl asked, "Is he going to die like my mommy?"

Roy looked up at that. "No, honey, he was just…well, he was just surprised," Roy tried to explain as the Chief came back with the box.

Roy took out the blood pressure cuff and the stethoscope as Johnny's eyes opened. He looked around and watched as Roy took his pressure. He also saw Chief Stanley with the social worker and little girl.

"Hey, Junior, you feelin' alright? Nice slide to the floor, by the way," Roy said as he jotted down the vitals.

"Very funny, pal."

"Do you hurt anywhere?" Roy asked.

"Nah. Roy, I want you to meet my niece, Kiley. She is six years old. My little sister's daughter." Johnny sat up and grimaced as he saw Chief Stanley answer the phone. "Pal, I'm gonna need a replacement. I have some personal things to take care of today."

"Fine, Junior, it's all taken care of," Roy stated.

E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! 


	2. Chapters 3 4

All characters belong to the creators of Emergency! I just use them for fun. Please excuse any and all mistakes as my own. There may be some original characters on my part.

****

Johnny's Unexpected Surprise

****

Chapter 3

Johnny went to the locker room to get changed into his civvies. He left the locker room when the engine backed into the bay. The other guys jumped off the rig. Captain Stanley saw his father and went over to talk to him.

Johnny went over to the little girl and took her hand and the case with the other hand. He looked over at Roy and nodded at him.

"Joanne will be waiting for you at your place," Roy said quietly.

"Thanks, pal," John stated. "Cap, Roy and the Chief can explain what's going on, I have to take care of a few personal matters."

Captain Stanley nodded his head and said, "If you need anything, give me and Emily a call."

"Thanks."

Johnny took his leave with the little girl. The rest f the crew quietly left to do their assigned chores while Roy followed his two superiors to the Cap's office. The squad was unavailable until a replacement for Gage could be found.

"Roy, the Chief filled me in briefly but what else should I know?"

"Well, Cap, Johnny's little sister was killed by her husband. Since he is in jail and John, the only living relative, he gets custody of Kiley," Roy explained. "He doesn't want her to grow up as a ward of the state. He is going to see what he needs to do to get full custody of his last living relative."

"That is a big step for him," Hank said. "Dad told me a little but not everything. I take it that Joanne is going to help him?"

"Yeah, she is going there to help him set up for Kiley to stay. She is going to help with clothes shopping and furniture. What he needs to make a comfortable home for his niece," Roy said.

"He has our whole hearted support," Captain Stanley stated. "I have an extra bed and dresser if he needs it. I'll call him later."

"Well, Hank, DeSoto, I'm gonna get going and explain to Chiefs and get coverage for Gage."

"Let's get to work, Roy."

E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! 

****

Chapter 4

At Johnny's apartment, Joanne was helping the stunned paramedic get his niece's room set up. He as lucky to have an apartment with two bedrooms. Johnny took Hank up on his offer of the bed and dresser. Also Joanne offered some bookshelves and a toy box for Kiley.

"Johnny, I have some clothes that Jenni has outgrown, they may fit Kiley," Joanne offered as she made the bed.

"How can she give them to us? Isn't Jenni six, like Kiley?"

"Jenni is a little taller and heavier than Kiley. I'll bring the clothing over when I pick up the kids from school," Joanne said. "I'll bring the kids over here, I think that Kiley and Jenni will hit it off. All you need to do now is to register her for school."

While Johnny and Joanne were setting up the room, Kiley had fallen asleep on Johnny's bed. John was a wreck of how he was going to raise a child while working as a firefighter/paramedic. Kiley deserved more than he was able to give.

When they were done, Joanne returned to her home to get her children and the clothing she promised Kiley. Johnny was left alone with his niece for the first time all day. Granted, she was asleep, but he was alone all the same. He hoped she slept until Joanne got back.

Johnny was startled when the doorbell rang. He knew that it was too soon for Joanne and the rest of the guys were still on shift. So, imagine his surprise when he found Beth Stoker and Emily Stanley on his doorstep.

"Good afternoon, ladies. What brings you to my home?" Johnny asked as he let them into the apartment.

"Well, when you came over to get the bed and dresser, it occurred to me that you may need some nutritious meals. We bought over some recipes and prepared dinners for you," Emily Stanley explained. "So, I called Beth for help and some other ladies form the different shifts will assist with some other meals. Since the Stokers live the closest to you, She can get off with the boys when you are on shift.

"I don't know what to say, ladies, you both set a lot of my questions to rest. What can I do to pay you back?" Johnny was overcome with their generosity.

"Nothing but just be there for your niece, she will need a strong shoulder for whenever she breaks," Beth said.

Joanne came back by this time with her kids. They were delighted to see their "Uncle" Johnny. They never seen him when their dad was at work, since Uncle Johnny worked with their dad. Johnny picked up Jenni and kissed her.

"Hey, Jenni, I've got a new friend for you. My niece, Kiley is in the other room, asleep for now, but when she wakes up, you can meet her and play with her."

"Sure, Uncle Johnny," Jenni said excitedly.

"Uncle John? Who are these people?" a small voice asked from the doorway to the master bedroom.


	3. Chapters 5 6

All characters belong to the creators of Emergency! I just use them for fun. Please excuse any and all mistakes as my own. There may be some original characters on my part.

****

Johnny's Unexpected Surprise

**** ****

Chapter 5

"Kiley, I want you to meet some special people in my life. This is Jennifer DeSoto, her brother, Christopher, their mother, Mrs. DeSoto, Mrs. Stanley, and Mrs. Stoker." Johnny put Jenni down as he moved towards his niece.

"Hi," Kiley said shyly as Johnny picked his niece up. "What are they doing here?"

"They're here to help us, honey," Johnny replied as Jenni came over and tugged at his sleeve.

"Can Kiley and I play with the toys I brought over, Uncle Johnny?"

"Do you want to go and play with Jenni, sweets?"

"Okay."

"Your room is that door way thru there. Jenni can show you around," Johnny said.

As the two girls scampered to Kiley's new room, Christopher followed at a slower pace. He didn't want to play with two little girls. Beth Stoker stopped him when se said her two boys were outside playing. He went out when his mother gave the okay.

The ladies led Johnny to his kitchen to go over menus and recipes. He was really getting confused about teaspoons and tablespoons when there was a horrendous screech of tires and the frightened scream of a child.

E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! 

Meanwhile, back at the station, Roy had finished with his chores and made a few runs with his temporary partner, Craig Brice, the "Walking Rule Book." Roy was not too happy about having him for a partner, but he was the only person willing to come in on such short notice.

The day was pretty quiet until the klaxons went off around four in the afternoon. "Station 51, Child hit by a car with a paramedic on scene, 1843 Carson Avenue, Crossroads Mapleview and Todd, Time out 1605"

"Station 51, KMG 365," Cap answered and gave Roy the address as he made his way to the engine.

Roy was stunned as he started the Squad. "What's up, DeSoto?" Brice asked impatiently.

"That's Johnny's address, Brice. Joanne and the kids were going to be there," Roy stated as he drove the squad to Johnny's home.

"Are you going to be able to handle yourself, DeSoto?" Brice asked in his cold and impersonal way.

"Yes, I'll handle it professionally," Roy replied as he made the proper turns to John's apartment complex.

Once on the scene, Roy saw Emily Stanley and Joanne holding up Beth Stoker while the kids were hovering around their legs. Jenni and Kiley were crying while Johnny was crouched over young Mike Stoker, Jr. The other two boys were looking extremely upset.

"What do you have, Gage?" Brice asked briskly, coming up behind John.

E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! 

****

Chapter 6

"Mikey was chasing a ball into the road and got hit by a car. I think there may be some cracked ribs and a broken leg, no loss of consciousness or sign of head injury, but I took precautions, anyway," John answered as Roy and Brice took over.

John went back by his niece and picked her up. She buried her head into her uncle's neck and suppressed the sobs that were rising in her tiny body. She didn't like the scene unfolding in front of her. Mike joined his wife and youngest son while the paramedics were working on his namesake.

Emily took the rest of the children up to John's apartment with Joanne so the men can work without distraction. Kiley refused to leave her uncle's arms, so she stayed. John was stunned by the accident but reacted the way he was trained to do and was grateful for Joanne's calming presence for Beth Stoker's sake.

"Johnny, can you call in to Rampart?" Roy asked.

"Sure." John set down Kiley and began setting up the biophone. "Rampart, Squad 51."

"Copy, 51," came Doctor Brackett's voice over the receiver.

"Rampart, we have a nine year old boy who was hit by a car. He has apparent bruising with tenderness in rib area, possible broken leg. Stand by for vitals."

Brice took the phone and read the vitals to the hospital. Johnny went over to the Stokers. He hugged Beth and clapped his shift mate on the shoulder. "He's gonna be fine, Mike, he is a spunky kid. All he was worried about was whether or not the ball was run over."

"That's Mikey for you. Thanks for being there, John," the quiet engineer said.

"No problem, your wife offered to help with Kiley," John answered.

John took Kiley over to the engine. She had kept sneaking glances at it over her uncle's shoulder. John explained about it with Chet helping. Chet took a quick liking to the quiet child, making Johnny surprised at his prankster friend's compassion.

John looked up when the ambulance doors were slammed shut and it took off with Brice. Roy was putting the equipment back on the squad and he will follow Brice to the hospital. Johnny offered to take the younger Stoker boy while Beth went to the hospital and Mike went back to the station to await his replacement.

E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! 

Joanne left after dinner. Beth had picked Josh up while they were eating dinner, saying that Mikey was doing okay, that the doctors wanted him to stay over night. Kiley had opened up a little with Jenni and the boys. She still seemed to be a little skittish in Joanne's presence.

"Kiley, I think it is time for a bath. I'm gonna start the water for you? Do you need any help?"

"No, sir, I can do it myself."

John went to the bathroom and started the tub water, making sure the water wasn't too hot or cold. He didn't want to scald the girl. As soon as the water reached a proper level, he turned the faucets off and gave the go ahead for his niece to take her bath.

When Kiley was done, Johnny got her ready for bed and settled in her room. "Kiley, I hope I can make your life happy. I don't know much about having children, but I want you to know that I want you with me," Johnny said as he settled on the edge of her bed.

"Will you hurt me, Uncle Johnny? That's what Daddy always said you did to Mommy?" the quiet girl asked.

"No, honey, I will never hurt you and I have never hurt your Mommy," Johnny said. "I may have made her sad, but I never hurt her."

"Okay. Can you tell me a story like you do with Jenni?" Kiley asked, eyes wide with anticipation.

"Okay, honeypunch." Johnny laughed.


	4. Chapter 7

All characters belong to the creators of Emergency! I just use them for fun. Please excuse any and all mistakes as my own. There may be some original characters on my part.

****

Chapter 7

The next morning, Johnny woke up to find a little body curled up next to him. He was careful not to wake his niece as he got out of bed and dressed quietly. He looked at Kiley and wished her life could've better up to this point.

From what he understood from the social worker, his low-life brother-in-law abused Kelly and Kiley. He was left wondering why Kelly had never called him for help when it got bad at home. He was feeling guilty that he never checked up on them.

He went into the kitchen and looked around for the coffee. He started a full pot because he knew that Roy, and maybe the Cap, will stop by this morning. He also started to make bacon and eggs for breakfast when Kiley padded in, clad in her pajamas and slippers.

"Uncle Johnny, I'm hungry."

"Well, go get your robe and we'll have some bacon and eggs with juice and milk," her uncle answered with a grin as the doorbell rang.

She went to her room as Johnny answered the doorbell. He wasn't surprised to find Roy and Hank Stanley on the other side of the door. Johnny gave them his patented crooked grin and motioned for them to go into the kitchen.

"How did I know that you would be here this morning?" Johnny laughed.

"Uncle Johnny, can I have some Lucky Charms instead of bacon and eggs?" Kiley asked as she came back into the kitchen.

She froze when she saw two men in the kitchen. She barely recognized them from the time she spent at the station, but she didn't like strange adults. Kids were one thing, but grown-ups scared her to death.

"Kiley, these two guys are friends of mine form work. This is Roy DeSoto, Jenni's dad, and this is Captain Hank Stanley," Johnny said as he picked her up.

"Hi," came out muffled as she buried her face in her uncle's shoulder.

'Yes, you can, if I have some." Johnny put her down and started to rummage around his cabinets as Roy rescued the bacon and eggs from burning.

They all started to eat, as John asked about Mike's son. Kiley finished first as asked to be excused. At John's affirmative answer, she went to her room and closed her door.

"How was your first night with her, pal?" Cap asked as they lingered over coffee.

"No problems yet, despite that I woke up with her curled up against me," John said. "Her father told her that I had hurt Kelly and that I would hurt her."

"She may have heard a lot of things about you to make her scared of you," Roy said. "He wanted to make sure they wouldn't come to you when they needed help."

"John, she was abused, maybe not physically, but emotionally abused. She'll be needing some counseling," Hank said gently. "I bought over some forms for you fill out to put her on your health insurance."

"Thanks, Cap. This is all so...so sudden. Can I raise a child? Will I be able to care for her? How can I be a parent?"

"John, calm down. You can do it. We'll help you. Mike said his wife would be able to take Kiley whenever you are on shift and I know Joanne will help you if you need an extra shift. You will be able to bring her up with a great sense of self-respect. You're great with kids," Roy said, "I can see it when you spend time with Chris and Jenni. You'll do great with Kiley."

"Thanks, Pally."

"Well, I better head home or else Joanne will worry."

"Same here, pal," Hank said. "Remember; call us if you need anything. The others will stop by later."

The two men left, leaving Johnny to think about all that was said that morning. He cleaned up the kitchen, then went to find his niece. He wanted to get to know her a little better and what better way to do it then going on an outing together since it was a Saturday.

E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! 

Sorry to put up only 1 chapter, but I broke a finger and I cant type to well.


	5. Chapter 8

All characters belong to the creators of Emergency! I just use them for fun. Please excuse any and all mistakes as my own. There may be some original characters on my part.

Chapter 8

Johnny went to Kiley's room and suggested the trip to the park for a picnic. She looked at him and gave him a shy smile and nod. She got up off the bed and went to grab his hand.

"Can we bring Jenni?" she asked excitedly. "I want to see her again, only her, without the lady."

"Well, honey, I can call Uncle Roy and see. Don't you like Aunt Joanne?"

"Uncle Johnny, she scares me. I don't know why, but she does," Kiley said.

"Well, take your time to get to know her, honey, she won't hurt you. Just dress in fun clothes and I'll call about Jenni," he told her.

As Johnny went to the phone, Kiley put on some shorts and a t-shirt with sandals. She couldn't wait to go as this would be her first picnic. Her parents never did anything like this with her. She didn't know what to bring with her and grabbed the stuffed animal that her uncle gave her the day before.

She went to the living room and watched as her uncle spoke on the phone. He put the receiver down and looked at her. He had a huge smile on his face as he told her that Jenni can join them on the picnic. She started to skip around when she accidentally hit a lamp and knocked it over.

She stopped in her tracks and then ran to a corner. She tucked herself into a ball and started to whimper that she didn't mean to do it. John was shocked at her reaction and tried to calm her down.

As he approached her, she shied away from him. She was terrified that he would hit her for breaking the lamp. Her father, and her mother, sometimes, would hit her if she broke anything. She went limp in the corner when the doorbell chimed throughout the apartment.

John went to answer the summons, keeping a watchful eye on his niece in the corner. He opened the door to find Chet standing there with a teddy bear dressed in fireman's gear.

"Hey, Gage, got something for Kiley...," he started, then faltered when he saw the broken lamp on the floor. "What happened?"

"Just a little mishap, Chet. What brings you here?"

"I saw this and thought of Kiley. She seemed to be interested in Big Red," Chet said, uncomfortably. "Can I give it to her?"

"You can try, buddy."

"Hey, Kiley, I'm Uncle Chet. Here, I got ya something," he said as he tried to give her the bear. "What's wrong with her, Johnny?"

"She knocked the lamp over, by accident, in her excitement about the picnic I planned with her and Jenni DeSoto. She thinks that I'll hurt her," Johnny explained as he got a broom and dust pan to clean-up the mess.

"Wow, where will you go? Can I come?" Chet asked, looking at Kiley with a comical pleading look on his face.

"It's up to Kiley, as she is the guest of honor of this picnic," Johnny said, finishing up with the lamp.

Kiley's head shot up at that statement. She thought that the picnic was to cancelled because she did wrong. She wanted the picnic, but experience told her that it wasn't going to happen. Kiley looked at her uncle and she saw no anger in his eyes that she was used to seeing in any other adult's eyes.

"You mean, I can still go, Uncle John? Can we? Please! Please!!" Kiley asked, getting excited again.

"Yeah, we are, but can Uncle Chet come?" John asked his niece.

"I think so," she said quietly.


	6. Chapter 9

****

Chapter 9

Later, that day at the park, John and Chet watched as two little girls play. They were on the swings, chattering away like magpies. After a long hike in the nearby woods, they had a picnic lunch at Jenni's favorite park. Johnny and Chet were talking about work as the girls were playing.

"Chet, I appreciate what you did for Kiley yesterday. You helped keep my niece calm," John said as the girls moved to the teeter-totter.

"No problem, John, me and Kiley, man, have an understanding," Chet replied.

"Well, keep up your 'understanding' and you'll became a favorite person in her world. I think that you are the only other adult that she is comfortable with," Johnny told him. "She seems to be uncomfortable with Roy and Joanne, but you, she seems to like."

"Well, I'll help you all I can, buddy," Chet told him as the girls come running up to the men.

"Uncle Johnny, Uncle Chet, can we have some ice cream?" Jenni asked, with Kiley bouncing beside her.

"Uhmm, I don't know, what do you think, Uncle Chet? Should we let them have some," Johnny asked with a wink.

"I don't see any harm, let's get the girls some ice cream, I want some myself.

E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! E!E! 

On Monday morning, Johnny took Kiley to the school to register her. Once he registered her, he found out that she needed to have a physical. So he stopped at the nearest pay phone and called Rampart General Hospital. He spoke to Dixie McCall to secure a time for Doctor Kelly Brackett to do her physical before lunch time.

This gave Johnny time to go shopping with his niece. She didn't have a lot of clothing with her, so they spent the day shopping. He needed clothing and school supplies for her. She enjoyed shopping for clothes and shoes. John was surprised at the amount of stuff needed and the cost of all the items and thought of his parents. On the reservation, this stuff cost more than it did in LA.

"Kiley, it's time to get your physical for school."

Johnny headed his Land Rover towards Rampart. He and Kiley were finally getting to know each other well. As he and Kiley were headed into the hospital, Johnny saw Squad 51 parked at the entrance. He was happy that he would be able to see his partner.

"Hey, Gage, hurt yourself?" Brice asked as Johnny walked up to the nurse's desk with Kiley.

"No, Brice, just have an appointment for my niece, Kiley, with Dr. Brackett." Johnny replied with a hand on Kiley's shoulder.

"So, this is the niece I have heard so much about," Dixie stated.

"Yeah, Kiley, this is Miss Dixie McCall and Mr. Brice."

"Hi," she said shyly as the other two greeted her.

"Dix, is Dr. Brackett running on time or do we have to wait? We're here for a school physical," Johnny explained.

"Right. Come on, to Treatment 1 to get set up," Dixie stated as Roy came out of Treatment 2.

"Hey, partner, hurt yourself?" Roy kidded.

"Very original, pal. Brice just asked the same question," John returned while following Dixie into the treatment room.

"You gonna be in next shift?" Roy asked, giving Brice a meaningful glance.

"If everything goes okay," John answered.


End file.
